Los niños elegidos van a ¿Venezuela?
by Zelshamada
Summary: Davis gana un viaje a Venezuela para 12 personas. ¡A turistiar! Intento a lo frustrado de humor /**Capitulo 7**/ [Ves Clow?? Ves?? xD]
1. Default Chapter

DIGIMON.  
  
Los niños elegidos van a… ¿Venezuela?  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
1 "El sorteo"  
  
  
  
  
  
La vida de los niños elegidos ahora era tranquila. Después de haber salvado al digimundo, se podía decir que todo era normal.  
  
Davis y los demás, ya estaban en sexto, un año más y se graduaban, a Cody le faltaban dos años. Yolei, ya estudiaba en la misma preparatoria que Sora. Mimi se había regresado de USA.  
  
En el último día de clases, todos, especialmente los de 6º estaban felices, era el último día que tendrían en la Escuela Experimental Odaiba.  
  
-¡Sí!- Gritó Davis animado- ¡Por fin estaremos en la preparatoria!!  
  
Kari y TK sonreían mientras su amigo deba saltos de alegría.  
  
Cody estaba viendo al dueño del valor y la amistad con una sonrisa triste. Kari lo notó.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo Cody?  
  
El chico Hida no respondió inmediatamente.  
  
-No es nada, Kari…  
  
-No debes preocuparte- Le dijo la chica de la luz con una sonrisa- Pronto te graduaras y estudiaremos juntos, y el hecho de que estemos en escuelas distintas no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos…  
  
-Es cierto Cody- TK sonreía- ¡Siempre serás nuestro amigo!  
  
Iori sonrió.  
  
  
  
Todos salieron de la escuela con una sonrisa. ¡Las vacaciones de verano habían empezado!  
  
Yolei y Ken esperaban a los chicos afuera de la escuela.  
  
-¡Hey!- Gritaba Yolei con emoción mientras sacudía su brazo de un salo a otro- ¡Por aquí!  
  
Yolei estaba muy bonita, mucho más que antes. Su cuerpo se empezaba a desarrollar, y eso hacía que el uniforme verde de su preparatoria le sentara bien. Su cabello estaba suelto, y su modelo de lentes había cambiado por otro más pequeños, que la hacía atractiva.  
  
Ichijjoji estaba parado junto a Inoue, algo sonrojado. Su uniforme era el mismo gris que uso en toda la serie, aunque, ya que había salido de 6º, se pasaría a la escuela de Tai, como los demás chicos.  
  
-¡Ya vamos Yolei!- Gritó Kari con alegría mientras veía su mejor amiga sonreír.  
  
-¡Espéranos!- Dijo Davis al notar que Kari ya casi estaba al lado de Miyako.  
  
-¡Hola!- Saludó la dueña de Hawkmon con alegría. (Nota: Ellos estaban en el digimundo con Gennai)  
  
-Hola Yolei- La saludó TK.  
  
-¡Hola Yolei! ¡Hola Ichijjoji!  
  
-Hola Davis, hola chicos- Dijo el amable niño Ken con una sonrisa.  
  
-Hola…- Cody saludó formal.  
  
Ambos chicos sonrieron.  
  
  
  
Luego de caminar un rato, Davis vio un Kiosco con un gran letrero encima. Se acercó un poco más para leerlo mejor.  
  
-¡Ah!- Dijo casi gritando, los chicos se pararon para verlo- ¡Oigan chicos! ¡Miren esto!- Gritó emocionado.  
  
Sus amigos le hicieron caso, y leyeron el letrero con curiosidad.  
  
"Viaje Gratis a cualquier destino!" Decía el cartel leído.  
  
-¡Prueben su suerte! ¡Acérquense y vean a donde los puede llevar el destino!  
  
Davis se acercó dudoso:  
  
-Oiga señor- Le preguntó- ¿De qué se trata esto?  
  
El hombre pareció no quererle responder, pero como en toda la mañana no había tenido ni un cliente…  
  
-Bueno niño- Empezó a explicar- La cosa es así, tienes que hacer girar esto- Siguió señalando una caja circular de metal perecida a una tómbola- Y depende del color que saque te llevas un premio…  
  
-¿Y cual es ese premio?- Lo interrumpió Davis emocionado.  
  
El hombre se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió:  
  
-Bueno, según el color que saques, te puedes ganar un viaje… Desde alguna ciudad de Japón ¡Hasta cualquier parte del mundo!  
  
Davis sonrió más emocionado.  
  
-¡Vamos a probar suerte muchachos!  
  
Todos se miraron y sonrieron.  
  
La primera en pasar, fue Kari.  
  
-¡Bien jovencita!- Le decía el señor del Kiosco sonriente- pues, ¡Gira la rueda!  
  
Kary sonrió, y con todas sus fuerzas empezó a darle vuelta a la pequeña rueda de metal, mientras la rueda giraba el Señor dijo:  
  
-Bueno, puedes sacar cualquier una metra color, pero si sacas una metra de color negro… ¡Pierdes!  
  
La suerte le dio a Kari la espalda sacando una metra oscura, sin color alguno, la chica se desilusionó al ver la metra negra.  
  
Luego pasaron Cody, Yolei, Ken y TK, todos sacaron metras negras. Davis era el único que quedaba para probar suerte.  
  
Se paró frente la rueda, se frotó las manos con nerviosismo, luego, con fuerza, la rueda empezó a girar.  
  
El hombre pensó "Jaja, estos niños han caído en mi trampa, no saben que todas las metras son negras, y solamente hay una ganadora, jajajajaja"  
  
Al hombre se le fue la sonrisa, cuando una metra color turquesa salía de la rueda, haciendo a Davis ganador.  
  
-¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Gané!!- Gritaba Davis emocionado, mientras que los demás festejaban su triunfo- ¡¿Qué gané?! ¿Qué gané?  
  
El hombre palideció.  
  
-Bueno… Ganaste un viaje… con todos los gastos pagos… a… al… lugar que escojas…  
  
Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Ninguno lo podía creer. Su "amigo del alma" había ganado…  
  
-¿Adónde iré?- Se preguntaba emocionado el chico de los lentes en la cabeza.  
  
-Para los indecisos, tenemos un sistema muy bueno…- Dijo el hombre sonriendo- Pero es al azar…  
  
-¡De acuerdo!  
  
-Pues mira, lo que debes hacer es lazar este dardo hacía algún lado de este mapa- Dijo el hombre apartándose y mostrando un mapa gigante a su espalda- En donde caiga ahí viajas…  
  
-¡Bueno!- Davis estaba decidido, aunque sus amigos no estaban muy seguros…  
  
Davis tomó un dardo pequeño y rojo de la mano del señor. Lo frotó entre sus manos, y luego de unos segundos, sin apuntar ni nada, en dardo cayó en algún lugar en el mapa.  
  
TK y los demás rezaban para que el dardo no hubiese caído en el mismo Japón o en algún mar. Pero se alegraron de sobre manera cuando vieron que había caído en un lugar de Sur América.  
  
El señor volvió a palidecer:  
  
-Vas a ir…- Empezó a decir entre cortadamente- con todos los gastos pagos… a… Venezuela…  
  
-¡Genial! Gritó Daisuke mientras brincaba de alegría- ¡Que bueno! ¡Gane!- Lugo bajando la voz un poco- ¿Dónde quedará Venezuela?- Y volviendo a gritar- ¡Gané¡ ¡Gané! ¡Gané!  
  
Todos se felicitaban entre sí.  
  
-Y…- Interrumpió el Señor- ¿A quienes piensas llevar contigo chico?  
  
La alegría de Davis se fue, miró al señor un momento y le preguntó:  
  
-¿Cuántas personas pueden ir?  
  
-Bueno, somos generosos como para familias grandes, pero creo que tu familia es pequeña…  
  
-¿Cuántas pueden ir?- Volvió a repetir Daisuke.  
  
-12 personas…  
  
-¡Genial!  
  
-¿Cuántas personas te van a acompañar?- Preguntó de nuevo el Señor.  
  
-¡12!- Le dijo Davis sonriendo.  
  
-Davis…- Le dijo Yolei.  
  
-¿12 personas?- Siguió Ken.  
  
-¡Claro!- Les respondió Dai- Somos 12, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Sora, TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody tu y yo ¡Somos todos!  
  
Ken se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón.  
  
-Pero…- El señor recuperó su sonrisa pícara- No pueden viajar niños menores de edad si no va un adulto.  
  
La cara de los niños se oscureció. Pero Kari con su luz dio la solución.  
  
-¡Joe!- Dijo mientras le sonreía a todos- ¡Jeo ya es mayor de edad!  
  
-¡Es cierto!- Dijo Cody.  
  
El señor volvió a ponerse blanco.  
  
-Bueno, debo acostumbrarme a esta maldita gente que siempre tiene buena suerte…- Suspiró- Este es mi número de teléfono chico, llámame cuando estén todos listos para hacerles los pasajes…  
  
-¡Sí!- Gritó de nuevo Davis a todo pulmón- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GANÉ!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 1.  
  
  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Hola! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia, y no se desesperen, pronto va a irse mejorando, ya sé que no es buena la calidad, pero… ¡Que se hará!  
  
  
  
Todos los niños elegidos irán a Venezuela, ¿Por qué a Venezuela? Porque es un hermoso país!!! Y en especial porque es mí país!!!!  
  
  
  
Va dedicado a todos los niños venezolanos que ven digimon!!!! (jaja, de nuevo la dedicatoria también es para mí)  
  
  
  
No se desesperen, pronto aparecerán los demás digielegidos.  
  
Comentarios a: zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


	2. Las invitaciones

DIGIMON.  
  
Los niños elegidos van a… ¿Venezuela?  
  
Capitulo 2.  
  
"Las invitaciones"  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke Motomiya, en este instante era un chico muy afortunado. Con una suerte gigantesca, ganó en un concurso, y ahora, va a pasar todo un mes, y un poquito más, recorriendo toooodaaa Venezuela.  
  
Después de que Ken le dijera donde estaba Venezuela, el chico se emocionó.  
  
Esa misma tarde iría a invitar a los digidestinados a viajar. Luego del duro trabajo de convencer a su madre ("Joe es un chico muy responsable…") iba a ver si Joe podía ir.  
  
Ya eran las seis de la tarde, ¡Pero en una semana era el viaje! Tenía que invitarlos rápido.  
  
Primero, fue al apartamento donde vivía su amigo Joe.  
  
Después de pasear torpemente por el edificio, dio con el apartamento. Luego de unos segundos, tocó el timbre.  
  
-¡Un momento!- Oyó la voz de Joe desde adentro de la casa- ¡Aaaahhh!- Se volvió a escuchar- ¡aaaaaahhhhhhaaaahhha!  
  
Davis tenía una cara como para reírse todo un fin de semana. (Inexplicable!)  
  
Joe abrió la puerta, y salió respirando agitado, sus lentes mal puestos, y un papel de baño enrollado sobre su cabeza.  
  
El chico Kido abrió la boca para explicarle a Davis, este lo veía con puntos en vez de ojos, pero, el mismo Davis lo interrumpió  
  
-¡No quiero saberlo!- Le dijo rápidamente- Pero… ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
Joe se echó hacía un lado para que Motomiya pasara. Y, aunque al principio no quería preguntar (Raro en él) no le quedó otra opción.  
  
-¿Qué es todo esto Joe?- Preguntó señalando varias cajas de mudanza en la sala de su coetáneo.  
  
-Yo te lo quería explicar…- Le respondió Joe con calma- ¡Me mudo!  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Sí al edificio que está dos cuadras de aquí…- Le respondió mientras se agacha y seguía guardando cosas.  
  
-Ohh…- Respondió Davis más aliviado.  
  
-Sí, es que… ¡Vamos! ¡Soy mayor de edad! No puedo seguir viviendo por siempre con mis padres.  
  
-Es cierto- Le dijo Motomiya sonriendo- Me imagino que estás cansado de tanto guardar cosas…- Davis sonreía pícaramente- ¿No?…  
  
-Bueno,- Le respondió Joe sin verlo- Sí, en realidad.  
  
-Y no te apetecería un viaje a… algún lado, donde puedas relajarte…  
  
-Claro Davis, pero no tengo dinero…  
  
-No te preocupes por eso mi amigo- Le dijo Daisuke- De eso se encarga otra persona, pero… tu eres mayor de edad… ¿No te gustaría viajar a… Venezuela por ejemplo?  
  
-¿Venezuela?- Se preguntó el apuesto miope- Bueno, nunca he pensado en ir allá…  
  
-Pero ahora lo estás pensando ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó Dai-kun como frustrado.  
  
-Bueno, sí… pero…  
  
-¡Nada de peros! Joe Kido, mi buen amigo- Davis sonreía- Tan solo firma aquí, y te prometo, que en una semana estarás en un avión, olvidado del mundo, con destino al hermoso país… Venezuela.  
  
Joe parecía maravillado con la visión.  
  
-¡Dame ese papel, Davis!- Le dijo el azulado confiado- ¡Lo firmaré!  
  
-¡Eso!- Davis cantaba victoria.  
  
-Pero…- Joe paró antes de firmar- ¿Qué es esto…?  
  
-¡Nada!- Le dijo Davis- ¡Nada en especial!  
  
Joe lo releyó por encimita…  
  
-¡¡¡Pero aquí dice que me voy a encargar de los menores de edad!!!  
  
-¡¿A sí?!- Preguntó el chico de los lentes en la cabeza haciéndose el loco.  
  
-¡Sí!- Joe lo miró interrogativamente- ¿De quien me voy a hacer responsable? Además de ti…  
  
-A los demás chicos- Le respondió comiéndose el labio.  
  
Joe suspiró.  
  
-¿Ya los invitaste?  
  
Davis puso ojitos de borrego y afirmó con la cabeza  
  
-Eres nuestra última esperanza, Joe…  
  
Joe dudó un poco la respuesta, pero no podía defraudar a su equipo.  
  
Y luego de otro suspiró la firma de Joe Kido relucía en tinta azul encima de la hoja blanca.  
  
-¡Gracias Joe! ¡Gracias!  
  
-No me lo agradezcas…- Le respondió Joe casi llorando- Pero todos se van a cuidar a todos, ¿Entendido?.  
  
El chico de 13 años afirmó.  
  
-¡Espera a que los chicos vean esto!  
  
-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Le preguntó Joe, después de que Davis le había contado todo.  
  
-Dentro de una semana.  
  
Luego de un rato ayudando a empacar a Joe, Davis salió del edificio sonriente. Ahora tan solo debía invitar a 10 personas más… (Lo que le dijo a Joe fue mentira)  
  
Luego de visitar a los hermanos Yagami que aceptaron gustosos, y sus padres también, se fue al edificio de Yolei, TK y Cody, para invitarlos también.  
  
Después de una larga conversación con la madre de Cody, que hasta tuvieron que llamar a Joe, salió triunfante de ese edificio. Todo marchaba bien.  
  
En el apartamento Ichijjoji, el chico de los lentes apenas abrió la boca y aceptaron gustosos. Sintió pena cuando le daban las gracias por ser amigo de Ken.  
  
Luego fue a donde los Ishida y los Izumi, y después de una pequeña explicación, aceptaron, algo dudosos, pero no tenían remedio, Davis se les pegó como chicle para que lo dejaran ir.  
  
Y así pasó de casa en casa, de apartamento, en apartamento, y todo una respuesta positiva le dieron.  
  
Luego de una larga tarde, después de tanto caminar, tomó el teléfono y llamó al Señor Yamada, que era el del kiosko.  
  
Le dio los datos de sus amigos. Por fax le dio el permiso, y dentro de tres días tendrían los 12 boletos en sus manos.  
  
Davis sonrió satisfecho. Una semana, una semana faltaba para que él todos sus amigos subieran a un avión y fueran a su destino.  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 2.  
  
  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
  
  
Ya sé, esta historia está bien mala, además de que va muy rápido, pero es para no aburrirlos tanto…  
  
  
  
Ya en la próxima si se van de viaje. Espero que les esté gustado y que sigan leyendo.  
  
  
  
¡Dedicado a todas las personas de Venezuela que ven Digimon!!!  
  
  
  
Bueno, dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones o críticas de cualquier tipo a mi largo y ridículo, pero querido e-mail:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
P.D.= Me vuelvo a disculpar, sé que están quedando muy malos estos capítulos, pero trataré que el próximo sea mejor, lo que pasa es que se pueden aburrir y dejar de leer.  
  
El siguiente capitulo se llamará: "Un viaje estresante"  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


	3. Un viaje estresante

DIGIMON.  
  
Los niños elegidos van a… ¿Venezuela?  
  
Capitulo 3.  
  
"Un viaje estresante"  
  
  
  
  
  
4 días habían pasado desde que a Daisuke le habían llegado los 12 boletos. Ya todo estaba planeado, los equipajes estaban listos, y dentro de algunas horas estarían en el aeropuerto.  
  
Todos se encontrarían en la zona para abordar el avión. El señor Yamada también estaría allí, esperando para darles instrucciones.  
  
En el departamento de los Motomiya, Davis se encontraba guardando sus cosas, como un niño chiquito.  
  
Iba a la cómoda, sacaba desordenadamente un grupito de ropa, y lo metía en el maletín.  
  
Su madre terminó ayudándolo a empacar sus ropas para el viaje, mientras él, preparaba un koala con un video juego portátil, con una graaaan cantidad de discos de juego…  
  
-¡Es un viaje de 6 horas metido en un avión!- Le decía Davis a su madre mientras esta lo veía escogiendo juegos- ¡Necesito algo conque distraerme!  
  
La señora Motomiya lo miraba con gracia.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que Davis vaya a viajar!- Se quejaba Jun- ¡Vamos mamá! ¡Él es 3 años menor que yo! ¿Y yo no puedo viajar?!!!  
  
-Vamos Jun,- Le respondía su madre- Tu hermano ganó ese concurso, ¡Déjalo en paz!  
  
Jun volteó la cara cuando Davis le hacía morisquetas.  
  
-¡Ja!- Jun dio la vuelta saliendo del cuarto de su "querido" hermano.  
  
  
  
Davis se acostó a dormir con la emoción encima, ¡No lo podía creer! Dentro del 8 horas se estaría levantando, iría al aeropuerto, y se encontraría con sus amigos…  
  
--  
  
  
  
"¡¡Riiiiiiiinnnnn!!" Sonó la alarma de Davis sobre la mesa, este sin querer, la botó en su basura. El pobre no había dormido en casi toda la noche por el nerviosismo y la emoción, para que al otro día se tuviera que parar a las 6 de la mañana… Compréndalo…  
  
  
  
Luego de media hora, su madre entró a su cuarto. Cuando vio que su hijo aun dormía, se apresuró para despertarlo…  
  
-¡¡¡Daisuke Motomiya!!!- Le gritó en su oído- ¡¡Tenías que estar listo hace media hora!!!!  
  
Daisuke, mejor llamado Davis, se despertó muy sobresaltado por el grito que le dio su mamá.  
  
La miró muy sorpendido.  
  
-Davis cariño,- Le empezó a decir a davis con calma ayudándolo a pararse, ya que se había caído de la cama- Tienes que arreglarte…  
  
-¡Es cierto!- Le respondió.  
  
Su madre salió del cuarto, el chico trancó la puerta.  
  
-Que bueno que ya estaba preparado…- Se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
El chico motomiya se quitó la franela amarilla de su pijama, quedándole abajo su camisa de uso diario azul con una franja blanca y amarilla. Luego se quitó el pantalón, y le quedaron sus bermudas cortas con muchos bolsillos de un color verde.  
  
Sonrió, y se puso su chaleco azul marino, que nunca dejaba de ponérselo. Después, se puso sus lentes sobre la cabeza, claro que luego de peinarse un poco…  
  
-¡Que precavido soy!- Davis sonrió saliendo del cuarto en menos de 5 minutos, después de colocarse los zapatos- Para la próxima volveré a hacer esto…  
  
El lindo chico japonés, se dirigió a la cocina, tenía hambre, y aunque sabía que algo le irían a dar en el avión, no iba a esperar.  
  
Luego de hurgar en toda la cocina, se preparó un pan tostado con mermelada de Maracuyá. (@_@)  
  
  
  
Después de media hora, Davis estaba listo para irse, con su padre esperándolo debajo de su edificio, con el auto encendido. Jun se había entercado en ir a dejar a su hermanito en el aeropuerto, cuando se enteró que el apuesto cantante Matt Ishida, también iría con su hermano hacía alguna parte del mundo.  
  
  
  
Después de una emocionante despedida por parte de su madre, Davis subió al auto con una sonrisa. 2 horas, 2 horas más, y abordaría el avión.  
  
--  
  
Joe Kido e Izzy Izumi había quedado en dormir en casa del primero para que los llevaran.  
  
El portador de la sinceridad se levantó 2 horas antes de lo previsto, para tener tiempo de hacer las cosas con calma.  
  
-Más vale prevenir que lamentar, Izzy- Le decía constantemente a su amigo del conocimiento.  
  
Koushiro, aunque conocía muy bien a Joe, esta vez, si que lo agarró fuera de base, no esperaba que lo levantara a las 4 de la mañana, cuando el avión salía a las 8…  
  
El chico Izumi comía de un serial azucarado, más dormido que despierto. La noche anterior se había acostado muy tarde. Se había desvelado navegando por el Internet buscando datos interesantes sobre Venezuela.  
  
Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, y Joe y su padre esperaban a Koushiro en el auto.  
  
-¡Apúrate Izzy!- Escuchaba el antiguo portador del conocimiento desde el estacionamiento del edificio.  
  
Es chico dio un suspiro, tomó su inseparable compañera, (Su laptop amarilla), y se montó en el auto. Apenas Izzy puso un pie adentro, el carro se puso en marcha.  
  
Los demás iban a un ritmo normal. Yolei se había despertado tranquila, y se estaba cepillando los dientes mientras tarareaba una canción. Cody estaba casi listo, y TK estaba decidiéndose si llevar un abrigo para el viaje o no. Los tres chicos se irían juntos al aeropuerto.  
  
Ken desayunaba tranquilo en su casa. Matt, también se encontraba en su aposento, y veía televisión. Mimi, aunque ya tenía más de tres maletas echas, estaba terminando la cuarta. Sora se encontraba feliz de su vida leyendo una revista.  
  
Cuando Davis llegó al aeropuerto, Jun se bajó con él, se encontró a Kari justo al frente. Motomiya sonrió.  
  
-¡Hola Kari!- Le gritó.  
  
Luego de salir corriendo con su gran maleta en mano, se paró enfrente de la luz. Esta le sonrió.  
  
-Buenos días, Davis…  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le cuestionó Daisuke mientras Jun llegaba a su lado- Deberíamos esperar adentro…- El valor-amistad buscó a Tai por los alrededores- ¿Y Tai?  
  
Kari puso una cara que mezclaba preocupación y risa.  
  
-Pues él…- Comenzó a decir observando como Jun la veía interesada en la respuesta- Está adentro…- Se rascó el cuello.  
  
-Pues entremos…- Le propuso Jun.  
  
-No, lo que pasa es que…  
  
Davis se empezaba a preocupar y a impacientar.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Tai está adentro desde ayer a las seis de la tarde…  
  
Davis y Jun cayeron al suelo de bruces, como lo hacen todas las comiquitas japonesas.  
  
-¿Por qué está aquí desde ayer?- La interrogó Jun incorporándose- ¿No sabía que era hoy?  
  
Kari movió la cabeza positivamente.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Pues…- Les explicó Hikari con calma- Él dijo: "Yo me conozco, y si no voy con unas horas de adelantado al vuelo perderé el avión" Y bueno, después de eso se marchó sin dejarme decir una palabra con tres maletas encima, caminando a pie.  
  
Los hermanos Motomiya volvieron a caerse al suelo.  
  
-Entonces está adentro ¿No?  
  
-Está adentro…- La luz parecía apenada- Pero se quedó dormido en el suelo junto con todas las maletas, y la gente… Ya le está empezando a dar dinero por que creen que es un vagabundo con buena pinta, y… ¡Me dio vergüenza despertarlo y que todos supieran que venía conmigo!  
  
Davis volvió a caer al piso en un hueco ya echo por sus caídas.  
  
-Ella tiene razón…- Le defendió Jun.  
  
Dai-chan lanzó un suspiro.  
  
  
  
En ese momento, una camioneta blanca, de varios asientos se paró al frente del aeropuerto. Jun se emocionó.  
  
-Esa camioneta…- Empezó a decir- Es la de ¡Matt!  
  
El chico rubio se bajó de la camioneta vestido de negro, con dos maletas y unos lentes negros. (Que kawaii!)  
  
-¡Matt!- Repitió Jun mientras corría hasta su ídolo y se abrazaba a él.  
  
-¡¡Aaahh!! Dijo Matt al ver a su admiradora loca venir hacia él.  
  
-¡Matt!  
  
-¡¡Aaaaahhh!  
  
-¡Matt!  
  
-¡aaahhh!  
  
-¡Matt!  
  
-¡aaahhh!  
  
-¡Matt!  
  
-Bueno ya,- Dijo Yamato cansado y recuperando la postura- Me cansé de estas repeticiones…  
  
Kari sonrió.  
  
Matt le pasó por un lado a Jun.  
  
-¡Hola Kari!- Saludó- ¡Hola Davis!  
  
-¡Hola Matt!- Le respondió Jun.  
  
-¡Oh! Sí, Hola…  
  
Davis sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué esperamos? ¿Una foto?- Preguntó el rubio sonriente- ¿O acaso esperamos a Tai? Por que entonces lo mejor será pasar y sentarse.  
  
-Tai fue el primero que llegó…- Le respondió El chico de los lentes en la cabeza.  
  
-¿ah?  
  
  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Yamato cuando le contaron la historia de Tai- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Jojo…!- Trató de aguantarse la risa, pero hasta rojo se puso- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!  
  
Davis lo miraba con una cara como de "Este está loco!"  
  
-Ya entremos- Dijo de repente Matt totalmente recuperado- ¿Te ayudo?- Le preguntó a Jun que cargaba una de las maletas de Davis.  
  
A Jun le brillaron los ojos, y dijo que sí con la cabeza.  
  
Después de entrar, se consiguieron a Izzy a Joe que estaban al lado de un dormido Tai, que tenía la mano llena con algunos yenes.  
  
-¡Oigan chicos!- Saludaron el pelirrojo y el azulado.  
  
-¡Hola!  
  
-Aun no se para…- Suspiró Kari.  
  
Davis veía resignado como su mayor ídolo descansaba en el suelo del aeropuerto.  
  
Yolei, Cody y Tk llegaron después.  
  
Al ver a Tai, aguantaron de todas las maneras existentes para no reírse.  
  
Miyako le hizo una seña a Tk y a Cody para que la siguieran. El trío de amigos se fueron más de diez metros alejados.  
  
-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!- Resonó en todo el aeropuerto.  
  
-¿Mm?- Tai se estaba despertando a causa de las risas.  
  
Hizo algunos sonidos raros con su boca y luego preguntó.  
  
-¿Ustedes también se quedaron a dormir?  
  
Yamatto, Davis, Jun y Kari miraban a su amigo como se estiraba y le caían los yenes que tenía en su mano a la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- Volvió a preguntar- ¡Por Buda! ¡Cumpliste mi sueño!  
  
Matt volvió a tratar de no reírse, esta vez con eficacia.  
  
-¿Qué paso?- Volvió a preguntar el chico de cabellos alborotados que vestía una camisa verde y pantalones negros.  
  
-Te quedaste dormido…- Le explicó Kari.  
  
-¡Eso explica todo!- Siguió Tai con pena mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
  
Un chico de cabello azulado se paró junto a Joe e Izzy.  
  
-Buenos días…- Dijo respetuosamente.  
  
-¡Buenos días Ken!- Respondieron todos.  
  
El chico sonrió.  
  
Luego de un momento la figura de Mimi Tachicawa se hizo presente. Detrás de ella se vio un carrito con 5 maletas encima.  
  
-Mimi…- Comenzó Izzy- No crees que es mucho, allá compraremos ropa…  
  
-¡Para Nada!- Respondió la chica fashion – Allá compraré ropa, pero igual…  
  
-Deberíamos ir pasando…- Les dijo una voz nueva, el señor Yamada estaba allí.  
  
-¡Hola Señor vendedor de los boletos del kiosco!- Saludó Miyako.  
  
-Buenos… días niña…- Le respondió el hombre secamente.  
  
-Chicos,- Empezó Davis- Les presento al Señor Yamada.  
  
-¡Hola señor Yamada!- Dijeron todos como niños pequeños.  
  
-Hola…- Respondió pensando "Locos… Más que los Adams"- Yo diría que vallamos pasando, dentro de unas horas sale el primer vuelo…  
  
-Pero, Falta…- Dijeron Taichi y Yamato al uníoslo.  
  
Ambos amigos se miraron, y cuando iban a completar la oración, una linda chica pelirroja entró corriendo al aeropuerto.  
  
Completamente agitada y con los ojos cerrados, Sora se paró al lado de sus amigos y se recostó de Joe.  
  
-Pensé… Pensé… ah… que no llegaba…  
  
-¡Sora!- Repitieron la amistad y el valor.  
  
-Hola…  
  
-¡¿Ya podemos abordar el avión!?  
  
-Síiii…- Volvieron a responder todos como niños pequeños.  
  
  
  
Los chicos hicieron todo lo que se hace antes de abordar un avión, poner las maletas en el avión, revisar los boletos, etc.  
  
-¡Ya se van!- Dijo Jun llorando, pero con algo de envidia.  
  
-Ya tranquila…- La trató de tranquilizar Joe.  
  
-¡Oye chico!- Yamada se dirigió a Joe- Este es el itinerario, síguelo porque dice los vuelos que tienes que tomar para llegar a Venezuela.  
  
Joe dijo que sí con la cabeza tomando el itinerario.  
  
-Bueno,- Siguió el del kiosko- Cuando lleguen a Venezuela verán a una muchacha que tendrá un cartel donde dice "Motomiya" Diríjanse a ella, y ella les dirá que hacer, donde dormir y como conquistar al mundo ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Joe no había entendido mucho, y menos la última parte, pero igual dejo que sí y subió al avión como todos los demás.  
  
-¡Chaito!- Se despedía Jun- ¡Saludos al sol venezolano!  
  
  
  
Luego de algunos minutos, el avión alzó vuelo.  
  
El medio de transporte volador era pequeño. Los asientos venían de dos en dos.  
  
Los puestos venían así organizados:  
  
En la parte derecha:  
  
Matt-Tai  
  
Davis-Tk  
  
Mimi-Yoley  
  
Y en la parte izquierda:  
  
Sora-Kari  
  
Joe-Izzy  
  
Cody-Ken.  
  
  
  
Este vuelo duraría dos horas, aterrizarían en China.  
  
Joe decidió darle un vistazo al itinerario.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!- Grito Asustando a Izzy.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó el recién nombrado.  
  
-Mira….  
  
Joe le acercó el itinerario de sus vuelos.  
  
  
  
Japón-China  
  
China-Alemania  
  
Alemania-Italia  
  
Italia-Francia  
  
Francia-España  
  
España-Portugal  
  
TIENEN QUE QUEDARSE UNA NOCHE EN PORTUGAL.  
  
Portugal-Venezuela  
  
-¡¡¡AAAhaaahahha!!!- Gritó ahora el pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Tai alterado- ¿Por qué gritan cuando yo no sé nada?!  
  
-Miren esto…  
  
Después de que Tai lo vio.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Que viaje! ¡Pobres de los que lo hagan!  
  
Matt tomó la hoja y la leyó.  
  
Con cara de que se acababa el mundo dijo:  
  
-Tai… ¡Este es nuestro Viaje!!!  
  
-¿¡¡Qué!!?  
  
-Sí…  
  
Tai vio todo color de hormiga, y gritó:  
  
-¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
-¡Cállate Tai!- Le dijo Daisuke desde atrás- ¡Quiero dormir!!  
  
Tai volteó con cara de Chukie.  
  
-Davis…  
  
  
  
Fueron unos viajes muuuuuyyyy estresantes, y más para Joe.  
  
Unos iban y venían en los distintos aeropuertos.  
  
A Davis le había gustado mucho el trencito que los llevaba de estación en estación, se bajó llorando después de que los demás los obligaron.  
  
Mimi y Miyako corrían de aquí allá viendo tiendas de ropa.  
  
Matt se paraba en todas las disco-tiendas.  
  
Tai comía como loco.  
  
Izzy y Ken no podían ver nada de electrónica, y si era de mecánica, Yoley se les unía.  
  
Sora, TK, Cody y Kari librería que veían, librería a la cual entraban.  
  
Cuando se bajaron en el aeropuerto de Portugal Joe casi llora.  
  
-¡Por Dios!- Gritó el azulado- ¡Llegué! ¡Me iba a sentir como un atlas si seguíamos viajando!  
  
-Oigan…- Interrumpió Cody el momento de felicidad de Joe- ¿Dónde nos quedaremos para pasar la noche si no tenemos dinero?  
  
Todos tenían caras de preocupados.  
  
-Saben…- Propuso Tai- Dormir en el suelo es muy rico… Si tienen maletas mejor, pero, igual podemos dormir.  
  
Todos lo miraron con una gran gota en la cabeza, pero no había otra opción.  
  
-¡No quiero dormir en el suelo de un aeropuerto!- Se quejaba Mimi- ¡Es indignante!  
  
-Podrá ser indignante, pero aquí estaremos hasta las seis de la mañana, que es cuando abordaremos el avión…  
  
-Y…- Siguió Ken- ¿Cómo nos despertaremos?  
  
-Mi computadora tiene alarma  
  
-Y…- Preguntó esta vez Yamato- ¿Sí nos roban las cosas?  
  
-¡No lo harán!- Les dijo Tai- ¡Ya quieren! ¡Déjenle el trabajo de pesimista a Joe!  
  
-¡Cierto!- El azulado actuó sin pesar- Creo…  
  
-A dormir… - Tai no llago a poner la cabeza sobre el piso, y ya dormía.  
  
Todos siguieron el ejemplo. Matt le prestó su abrigo de cuero negro a Sora.  
  
Davis dormía mal sentado en una silla. Kari y Yolei pegaron cabezas sentadas al lado de Davis. TK dormía debajo de las sillas.  
  
Cody, Ken y los demás en el suelo.  
  
  
  
Luego como de media hora, Koushiro sintió frío. Suerte que había traído su chaqueta.  
  
Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir.  
  
Un quejido lo saco de su especie de trance para tratar de conciliar el sueño.  
  
Mimi se encogía cada vez más en el suelo a causa del frío.  
  
Izzy la miró un segundo, se veía muy incómoda, ese no era su sitio.  
  
El antiguo portador del conocimiento se quitó su chaqueta.  
  
Tocó a Mimi suavemente.  
  
La ex dueña de la pureza volteó. Izzy le extendía su chaqueta para que se cubriera. Su cara estaba roja.  
  
Mimi la tomó delicadamente, y dijo:  
  
-Gracias, Izzy…-  
  
-No las des…- Le respondió el pelirrojo apenado.  
  
Luego, volvió a dormir, o más bien, a tratar de dormir.  
  
Tomó su computadora, y la abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo. Definitivamente, amanecer sin su computadora no le sería nada agradable.  
  
Cerró sus ojos negros y trató de volver a conciliar el sueño.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, nadie pudo dormir, y los que pudieron, se durmieron después de muchas horas. Excepto Tai y Davis, que dormían como lirones.  
  
Eran las 4 y media de la mañana, y Koushiro volvió a abrir los ojos.  
  
Su computadora debería sonar dentro de media hora.  
  
Con una cara que reflejaba los dolores de cuello, cansancio y sueño que lo dominaba, Izzy miró a Matt, Joe, Cody y Ken. Todos estaban en su misma posición. Con sueño, cansancio y dolores musculares.  
  
Izzy se fijó que Joe tenía la cabeza totalmente girada hacia el lado izquierdo, y como si no la pudiera mover.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?- Le preguntó a Matt mientras señalaba a Joe.  
  
-Amaneció con esos dolores que nos te permiten mover el cuello- El antiguo portador de la amistad movió el suyo (Su cuello)- A mí estuvo a punto de darme…  
  
-Ohh…- Respondió Izzy tallándose los ojos.  
  
-Sí Venezuela no resulta el paraíso- Dijo Matt- Mato a Davis por haberme invitado.  
  
-Lo mismo…- Le respondió Cody.  
  
-Ya falta hora y media para que avión despegue- Dijo Joe moviendo todo su cuerpo para que su cabeza estuviera viendo a todos sus amigos.  
  
-No deberías…- A Ken le salió una gota en la cabeza- Tomarte unas pastillas…  
  
Joe se movió para que mirara a Ken, y con cara que demostraba enojo y frustración dijo:  
  
-¡Cállate niño!  
  
Ken sonrió divertido junto con Matt.  
  
Tai echó un ronquido.  
  
-¡Baka Tai!- Se quejó el rubio- Él es una de esas personas que se duerme en donde sea…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo 3.  
  
  
  
Notas de autora:  
  
Hola! Espero que les esté gustando mi fic… ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!  
  
  
  
Este capitulo me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también.  
  
  
  
Algo que quiero que sepan es que no sé el tiempo de vuelo que hay entre país y país, por eso lo puse arbitrario. Espero que eso no moleste.  
  
  
  
Bueno, dedicado a todas las personas venezolanas que ven Digimon!!! (Canal 10, 5 de la tarde, después de "Ciber Cat, Kuro-chan" jeje) ¬¬ Hace mucho! Ahora lo quitaron! Bakas del 10!! ¬_¬ Y del 4 también!! Miren eso de poner Digimon 01 en 15 minutos!! ¬_¬ ¡Me trauma!  
  
  
  
Dudas, comentarios y demás a mi querido e-mail:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelshamada. 


	4. Aeropuerto. 20 horas. Aeropuerto

DIGIMON. Los niños elegidos van a. ¿Venezuela? Capitulo 4. "Aeropuerto. 20 horas. Aeropuerto"  
  
  
  
  
  
Luego de que todos despertaran. Desayunaron con un tente en pie, ("Las galletas que hace la mamá de Cody son deliciosas") Ahora ya estaban a punto de montarse en el avión que los llevaría a su destino final. Todos pasaban y mostraban su ticket a la aeromoza. Después de haber pasado Matt y Kari, le tocó a Joe. Él, torció el cuerpo totalmente hacia la izquierda para poder ver de frente a la chica que recogía los boletos. Ella lo miró muy extrañada. Joe hartó su paciencia. -¡Esto le pasaría si durmiera toooodaa una noche en el piso frío y duro del aeropuerto!! ¡¡Y no te rías que duele!!!! La chica, por respeto no se rió, pero se le veía a leguas que le costaba un montón. -Sí quiere.- Le empezó a decir a Joe- Yo tengo pastillas contra los dolores musculares y todo eso. ¿Quieres una? Al azulado se le iluminó el rostro. -¿Cómo adivinó?- Dijo con gracia, luego, volteando todo su cuerpo para ver a Davis que estaba atrás de él en la fila le dijo- ¡Yo te dije que eran muy amables estas personas! Davis asintió con puntos en vez de ojos. A Joe le dieron la pastilla y lo llevaron al avión. Luego, pasaron los demás.  
  
Después de unos minutos, el avión despegó.  
  
Este medio de transporte aéreo era más grande, y tenían puestos de tres en tres. Luego de una hora el dolor de cuello, la tortícolis de Joe había pasado.  
  
Ya habían pasado 2 horas de viaje. Todo era así: Taichi durmiendo; Yamatto escuchaba música; Daisuke y Takeru jugaban con sus "Game-boy Color"; Sora dormía; Hikari, Mimi y Miyako veían la película que pasaban por la televisión del avión; Koushiro trabajaba con su computadora; Jyou leía un libro ("Deje el estrés y la paranoia atrás"); Iory leía una revista; Y Ken, que le lanzaba algunas miradas fugases a Yolei, veía el paisaje.  
  
Tiempo de viaje transcurrido: 3 horas con 16 minutos. Tiempo de viaje que faltaba 17 horas con 44 minutos. Todos están durmiendo, y los que no, están comiendo u oyendo música.  
  
Luego de 2 horas. Todos tenían cara de aburridos, con los ojos más que abiertos, y sin hacer nada. No había película, y no había buena música. Todos los juegos estaban jugados, los libros leídos y los paisajes vistos. Tai se daba golpes contra la pared del avión y Yamato le decía: "Tu cabezota es como una roca Tai, si sigues golpeando al avión le abrirás un hueco" Pero, luego de algunas horas, Matt le estaba dando cabezazos al asiento que tenía en frente. Davis no tenía ojos, parecían perdidos en el aburrimiento que lo acogía, era una cara cómica. TK miraba por la ventana súper aburrido. Izzy, ¡Había guardado su computadora! Hasta de eso estaba aburrido. Joe parecía que había vuelto a quedarse estático; Los demás, bostezaban, se estiraban o trataban de dormir sin resultado. Davis gritó. -¡¡No puedo máaaaaaas!!!!!!!!! TK movió su mano: -Estoy contigo. -¡Que aburrimiento!- Dijo Tai que estaba algo mareado por tanto golpe. -¡Hay que hacer algo!- Dijo Mimi. -¡No puedo soportarlo más!- Gritó Joe. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, los demás pasajeros los veían interesados, ellos también estaban aburridos. Después de 5 horas de viaje haciendo lo mismo, y faltándole 15 horas más metidos en un avión, nadie puede culparlos.  
  
-¡Ya sé!- Dijo Davis sonriendo capturando la atención de todos- ¡Cantemos! -¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Izzy. -Cantemos.- Volvió a repetir. -¡Davis! ¡Contrólate!- Le dijo Matt- ¡Este aburrimiento va a matarnos, pero no como para que cantemos canciones como niños pequeños! Davis calló. -Matt.- Le dijo Tai a su amigo- Tal vez si es para tanto.  
  
Luego de 5 minutos, todo el avión, incluidos todos los niños elegidos cantaban: ¡¡¡¡"Wipsy, Wipsy araña subió a su telaraña. Vino la lluvia y se la llevó. Salió en sol, se secó la lluvia. Y Wipsy, Wipsy araña, otra vez tejió!!!!"  
  
Luego, otra: "¡¡Dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistían fueron a llamar otro elefante!!!" -¡Estas canciones me recuerdan a Arukerimon!- Dijo Davis- ¿Por qué será? TK meneó la cabeza. -¿Cuál otra cantamos?- Preguntó Mimi. -¡Ya sé!- Dijo Yamato. Y el rubio se paró, y como dando lecciones de canto, todos empezaron a cantar: "¡¡¡Los pollitos dicen ¡¡Pio Pio Pio!! Cuando tienen hambre ¡¡Cuando tienen frío!! Su mamá les busca ¡¡El maíz y el trigo!! Les da su comida ¡¡Y les presta abrigo!! Bajo sus dos alas ¡¡Acurrucaditos!! Duermen los pollitos ¡¡Hasta el otro día!! ¡¡Hasta el otro diaaaa!!!!!" Sora se paró: -¡¡Shakira!!- Dijo. Luego el avión comenzó. "¡¡Suerte que en sur hayas nacido, y burlemos las distancias!! ¡¡Suerte que es haberte conocido, y por ti amar tierras extrañas!!" La siguiente canción, fue lo más bajo que pudieron haber llegado los niños elegidos en este viaje: Daisuke bailaba bobamente junto con TK por todo el pasillo mientras entonaban junto a TODO el avión: "¡¡Barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente!! ¡¡Y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente!! ¡¡Barnie viene a jugar cuando los necesitas!! ¡¡Él también te ayudará a lograr fantasías!!"  
  
Una hora pasó rápidamente mientras cantaban. 6 horas del viaje ya estaban echas.  
  
Luego, llegó la comida. Todos comieron como cerdos. Luego otra película "Ocean´s eleven" la transmitía el avión (jeje ^_^) Todos la vieron. Ya nueve horas y media restaban del viaje. A la décima hora, durmieron un poco.  
  
¡Después de 14 horas de viaje! Volvió el aburrimiento. -Otra vez.- Dijo TK. -¡Ya yo no quiero cantar!- Dijo Davis de nuevo aburrido. Ken estaba junto a Cody, el primero veía sonrojado a Yolei, pero la miraba apenas dándose cuenta. Una sonrisa se le iluminó. -¿Sabes?- Cody lo sacó de su sueño haciendo que se enderezara- Una persona me dijo una vez que si me gustaba una alguien debía decírselo. Ken lo miró sumamente sonrojado, pero con ojos interrogatorios. -OK, OK.- Dijo Cody mirando hacia otro lado- Lo oí en Sakura Card Captor, pero no importa. Ken le agradeció con la mirada. Iory sonrió, y luego se paró para ir al baño. Las siguientes horas que pasaron fueron insoportables, pero terminaron que todos tenían una pareja y empezaron a jugar con las manos. Muchas canciones al ritmo de las palmas, por ejemplo: "Una gallina. ética, pelética, pelempempetica, pelada, peluda, pelpempuda. Ha de casarse con un gallo viejo ético, pelético." O de repente. "Tinki Winky, Dipzy, Lala, Po." (Cayeron muy bajo!)  
  
Luego de 5 minutos, de nuevo aburrimiento. Davis se paró de su asiento diciendo: -¡Ya no puedo más! Voy a ver lo que hacen allí.- Señaló la parte de adelante del avión. Yamato y Joe lo miraron con una cara graciosa. TK se movió. -Voy con él.- Dijo vencido. Ambos amigos llegaron a la cabina donde el capital del avión manejaba, más dormido que despierto. -Niños.- Les dijo una aeromoza- Deben irse, aquí no deben estar. -¡Déjalos Susy!- Le dijo el piloto despierto nuevamente haciéndole un gesto para que los niños se acercaran. -¡Vaya!- Dijo TK fascinado viendo la vista, y el tablero de controles. -¡Juuuuuuyyyy!- Silbó Davis. -Sí ¿Verdad?- Les dijo el capital. A Davis pareció gustarle un botón rojo reluciente que había en el tablero. -¿Para que es eso, valiente y fuerte Capitán?- Preguntó un inocente Daisuke. -Ese es el botón para que salgan las ruedas- Dijo el capitán mientras se repetía a sí mismo "Valiente y fuerte Capitán." -¡Oooohh! -¡Vaya!- Siguió TK siguiéndole en juego- ¡Usted sí que es inteligente gran capitán! -Gracias. -¿Y qué es esto?- Davis no perdía tiempo. -Bueno eso. -¡Ah!- Lo interrumpió TK- ¿Y eso? -Es. -¡Vaya!- Motomiya reía- ¿Qué es esto? -Con eso. -¿Y este? -Bueno. -¡Ok! ¿Para qué sirve? -Eso. -¿Y este? -¿Y aquel? -¿Y el otro? -¿Y el que no veo? -¿El que sé que no existe? -¿Para qué sirve? -¿Y este? Al pobre piloto-capitán lo tenían mareado los dos niños. De repente explotó. -¡Ya! ¡FUERAAAA!!!!- Pero, el capitán no vio que sin querer, al pararse de su silla movió mucho el volante. -¡¡AAHHH!!- Gritaron todos mientras que el avión daba vueltas suicidas y demás cayendo. -¡¡¿QUIÉN PILOTEA ESTO??!! -¡¡¡AAAHHHHHAHAHHAHAAAAAHHH!!! -¡¡EHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEHHH! -¡¡MI COMPUTADORAAAAAHHHHAAAAA! -¿¿¡¡MIS ANTEOJOS???!!! ¡¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAH! -¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ PASA!!!!!??? -¡¡¡BAKAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!! -¡¡¡DIOS!!!!! Todo el avión: -¡¡MORIREMOS!!!! ¡¡SE NOS ACERCA LA MUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! El capitán con esfuerzo supremo, se paró, y tomó el volante, dando un giro peligroso. Los dos niños hablaron cuando todo había pasado: -Debería aprender a manejar. -¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!- Gritó el que piloteaba. Los dos niños salieron a fuera de la cabina rápidamente. -¡Que carácter!- Dijo Davis. El paisaje que tenía el avión era muy, como decirlo. Para el que lo viera cómico. Para el que lo viviera, desesperante. Takeru y Daisuke rieron hasta más no poder. Todos sus amigos estaban de la forma más cómica, y algunos algo comprometedora, unos con otros por todo el avión -¿Qué rayos pasó? TK y Davis se miraron. -No sé.- Dijeron. Después de que todos se acomodaran un poco. Volvieron a sus puestos. Todos tenían cara de sorprendidos, pero entre todo el alboroto, Cody estaba sereno, y no se veía que hubiera sido tocado por la turbulencia provocada. El chico Hida habló: -Y luego no me hacen caso cuando les digo que viajen con los cinturones puestos. El desconcierto era total. -Lamentamos esta terrible confusión.- Se empezó a oír por todo el avión- No volverá a ocurrir. ¡¡Y LOS QUE LO PROVOCARON SE VAN A QUEDAR EN SU ASIENTO TODO LO QUE QUEDA DE VIAJE!!! Motomiya y Takaishi se sentaron rápidamente. 4 horas más, y llegarían. ¡No podía ser tan difícil! ¿¿No podía ser tan difícil?? Ja, 2 horas, dos horas más, dos horas más de aburrimiento supremo, y llegarían. Tk Y davis parecían arrepentidos, y así lo estaban, pero por si a la moscas. No se pararon más. Davis tenía ganas de ir a baño, ¡Pero ni loco se paraba! Todos volvían a estar entretenidos. Casi todos conversaban.  
  
Pasaron dos horas más mientras que las palabras salían de su boca por no tener otra cosa que hacer. El trasero les dolía, y el cansancio mataba. Luego de varios minutos, la hermosa ciudad de Caracas relució bajo sus pies. Habían llegado de noche. 10 de la noche en Caracas. La ciudad estaba iluminada. Todo se veía muy bonito. Todos se pegaron a la ventana izquierda aplastando completamente a Ken y a Cody contra el vidrio hasta no dejarlos respirar. -Ken.- Dijo Matt- ¿Podrías dejar de respirar? Empañas el vidrio. Ken hizo un gesto con el pulgar, luego aguantó el aire, él también quería ver. Todos estaban pegados al lado izquierdo del avión, todos, menos un rubio y un moreno que aun no tenían el valor suficiente para moverse. -¡Miren!- Dijo Davis señalando su ventana- Por aquí también se vebbbhh. TK le había tapado la boca a Davis antes de que todos lo oyeran, definitivamente, no quería estar como Ken y Cody. Davis captó el mensaje. -Señores pasajeros.- Se escuchó por el alta voz- Hemos llegado a la ciudad de Caracas, Venezuela. -¡¡SÍIIIIII!!!- Gritaron todos. -Al fin..- Lloró Joe. Bueno, señoras y señores, al fin se pudieron bajar todos los niños elegidos del avión donde veinte horas de su vida fueron desperdiciadas. Luego de recoger las maletas, que ese fue otro problema., salieron a ver donde estaba el famoso letrero donde decía "Motomiya" Izzy fue el que se percató. -Allá amigos.- Les dijo. Los 12 chicos se dirigieron hacia el letrero. Una chica muy bonita lo sostenía. Su cabello era largo y marrón muy claro, casi rubio, unos ojos azules grisáceos relucían. -Hola.- Le dijo Davis con algo de pena- Yo soy Motomiya Daisuke. ¡Pero dime Davis! La chica bajó el letrero sonriendo. -¡Hola!- Los saludó- ¡Bienvenidos a Venezuela! Espero que les haya ido bien en el viaje. Todos se miraron incómodos. -Creo. -Siguió la chica- Que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Vanessa Araya, y creo que lo mejor será llevarlos al hotel. ¡Deben estar cansados! Los elegidos la miraron con cara suplicante. -¡En marcha!- Dijo mientras salían caminando del aeropuerto.  
  
Fin del capitulo 4.  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola! Que tal quedó?? Espero que les haya gustado, y que próximamente sigan leyendo esta historia loca, sin pies ni cabeza, pero bueno.  
  
Espero no haber exagerado mucho con lo de la hora del vuelo, lo que pasa el que sí un viaje de San Pablo, Brasil a Nueva York son 16 horas y media, pensé que serían una cuantas horas de Lisboa a Caracas.  
  
¿¿Por qué le puse Vanessa a la linda chama?? No sé, me provocó. Me gusta mucho el nombre (-_^)  
  
Dedicado a todas las personas de Venezuela que ven o veían Digimon!!!!  
  
Espero que pronto continúen leyendo esto. Aunque agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí.  
  
Bueno, dudas, comentario o críticas de cualquier tipo a mi largo, ridículo pero súper querido y bello e-mail: zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
Nos vemos.  
  
Zelshamada. 


	5. Un raro Hotel. La primera noche

DIGIMON. Los niños elegidos van a. ¿Venezuela? Capitulo 5. "Un raro hotel. La primera noche"  
  
  
  
  
  
Los chicos, luego de salir del aeropuerto con sus respectivas maletas (Y Mimi con un carrito que cargaba el equipaje), subieron a un carro rojo que los esperaba afuera de la infraestructura. Claro, que subieron con mucho esfuerzo. El vehículo era muy pequeño. Era un carro ideal para una familia de 4, pero muy incómodo para más de 12 personas. Todos se miraron con gotas en la cabeza cuando Vanessa dijo: -Móntense por favor. -Ah.. -Este. -Bueno. La rubia los miró extrañada. -¡¡Ah!!- Cayó en el problema- Sí, el carro es pequeño.- Dijo subiendo la mano derecha para atrás de su cabeza- Pero es que. ¡El hotel no tenía otro carro! Y. De aquí hasta donde está el hotel es un tramo largo. Sería demasiado complicado ir y venir, Así que. Los chicos no sabían que decir. -¡¡Todo está en nuestra contra!!- Dijo Davis graciosamente. Bueno, todos menos Davis no sabían que decir. -Miren,- Empezó Vanessa firmemente- Sé que el auto es pequeño, y pido disculpa por ello, pero necesitamos ir al hotel. -Sí.- Tai suspiró resignado- ¡Aquí voy!- Siguió valiente montándose en el medio de transporte terrestre. Tai se acomodó en la parte trasera del carro, al lado derecho. -Yo sugiero, que primero entren los mayores, para que soporten el peso.- Yolei hablaba con franqueza, y algo de picardía. -Cierto.- Kari la apoyó sonriendo. -Bueno,- Siguió Matt- Entro yo. - El rubio se acomodó en el medio del carro, junto a Tai. Joe lanzó un suspiro, y entro en el auto, al lado de Matt. Izzy se acomodó en el asiento delantero. -Ahora.- Vanessa sonreía- Pasen los menores. Ken se acomodó al lado de Joe, sin necesidad de montarse arriba de él. A continuación, entró Kary que sentó en las rodillas de su hermano. Entre Tai y Matt había un mini puesto, en el que apenas y cabe una cartera chica de mujer, y allí pusieron a Daisuke. -¡Si el viaje no está en contra de todos nosotros, el destino lo está contra mí!!!- Lloró el nuevo líder de los elegidos. En una parte de Yamato, se sentó TK, y en la otra parte, arriba de Matt y de todo Jyou se sentó Sora muy sonrojada. Cody ocupaba lo que quedaba de Joe, y Miyako, se sentó sobre Ken, con una pierna en el suelo, y una pierna sobre él. Ambos se sonrojaron considerablemente. Mimi era la única que faltaba. Izzy disfrutaba de la buena vida en la parte delantera del carro. La antigua dueña de la pureza lanzó un bufido. -¡Ni creas que te vas a quedar allí muerto de comodidad Izumi! Koushiro pareció asustarse un poco. Vanessa cerró la puerta trasera de auto con mucha dificultad. Mimi, al ver que el espacio del asiento era muy pequeño para el pelirrojo y para ella, se sentó sobre Izzy, mirando hacia la ventana, y poniendo las manos alrededor de su cuello. -¿No estás contento?- Le preguntó ella al ver que su amigo escondía como podía la cara. -Lo que digas. El antiguo dueño del conocimiento estaba súper sonrojado. -Empecemos el viaje.- Dijo Vanessa mientras ponía en marcha el auto. El viaje fue largo, como de treinta y cinco minutos. Con mucho huecos, baches y una que otra mancha negra se encontraron nuestros amigos en la carretera. Entre tanto brinco y salto, los chicos de atrás se volvieron nada. Al pobre de Davis, lo tiraron a la mini parte libre del suelo del carro, casi no se veía. Tk y Kary estaban comprometedoramente acostados sobre los chicos. De Matt se veía una especie de pollina rubia, y un ojo azul. De Taichi lo único que se reconocía era su alborotado cabello. Ken, estaba casi sentado en la puerta, y arriba de él Miyako, pero sus piernas estaban perdidas por donde estaban lo demás. Cody, estaba perdido en ese mar de personas, pues de él nada se veía. Y jyou se encontraba en las misma, solo que se distinguía una pálida mano con unos lentes. Mimi e Izzy saltaban cambiando de posición a cada momento. Vanessa se veía divertida mientras escuchaba en la radio una canción pegajosa, y cantaba bajamente. -Hagamos el amor con la ropa. Siente la pasión del regué.- Cantaba la conductora con voz normal. (Bueno, cuando yo escucho la canción se me pega ^_^UU) La chica de la pureza no sabía que pensar en realidad.  
  
Cuando llegaron al hotel. -Bueno,- Dijo Vanessa bajándose- ¡Llegamos! Abrió la puerta trasera del lado izquierdo de auto. Ken salió rodando. Vanessa vio la escena del carro con una gran gota en la cabeza. Kary y TK eran los que podían bajar con "facilidad" Luego de pasarle encima a todos Yoley bajó. Después Tai y Matt. A Cody lo encontraron compactado totalmente en el asiento. Bajó con dificultad. Joe bajó poco a poco mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Mimi e Izzy pudieron bajar normal. Davis estaba atorado en el suelo del auto. Después de mucho esfuerzo lograron sacarlo. Vanessa llamó a un botones para que recogiera las maletas. Todos caminaron un poco. La puerta del enorme hotel apareció ante ellos. "Venezuela" Relucía en la parte alta del techito de la entrada como nombre del hotel. Todos pasaron guiados por Vanessa. Se deslumbraron un poco por el brillo del hotel. Aunque afuera el clima era algo frío, al entrar, te daba frío verdadero por el aire acondicionado. -Espérenme aquí por favor- Dijo la rubia señalando un juego de sala en un espacio del gran salón- Iré a ver para que me entreguen las llaves de sus habitaciones. Todos se sentaron. -Bueno.- Dijo Tai- Ya estamos aquí. -Después de mucho- Siguió Yamatto- Pero aquí estamos. -Es algo.- Ken sonreía. Davis tomó la apalabra: -¿Y qué les parece? -Me está gustando.- Respondió la nueva pureza-amor. -¡Sí!- La apoyó la chica Yagami. TK sonrió. -Yo ya quiero dormir.- Dijo Mimi mientras se tocaba el cuello- En un cuarto amplio, decente, y en una cama. -¡¡COMO QUE NO HAY HABITACIONES!!- Escucharon que le gritaba Vanessa al recepcionista tomándolo por el cuello- ¡¡EXPLÍQUEME!!! Estos chicos ganaron un premio, se supone que deben tener TRES habitaciones. Los chicos la vieron asustados. No tenían cuartos. Eso podía resultar malo. Vanessa fue hacía ellos con cara de enojo. -Lo lamento chicos.- Empezó- Pero.. no hay habitaciones disponibles. Todos suspiraron. -¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Iory ya acostumbrado a su suerte. -Bueno.- Siguió la venezolana- Hay un cuarto donde los 12 se pueden quedar. Todos se miraron interrogativamente. Sí, era un gran cuarto. Una gran puerta de madera, un baño muy elegante, un balcón que daba hacia un jardín del hotel. Pero. Sin camas. -¡Lo siento!- Les repitió Vanessa cuando entraron al cuarto y se les cayeron de las manos las maletas a causa de la impresión- ¡De verdad lo siento! Pero es que hubo un error y sus 3 cuartos están ocupados, pero mañana estarán libres ¡¡Lo prometo!! Ken la miraba con algo de compresión. -Bueno.- Dijo Joe- Pero. En este cuarto no podemos dormir. -¡Sí pueden!- Les respondió la linda rubia- Se ponen unas colchonetas en el suelo y ¡Listo! -Sí.- Dijo Koushiro viendo bien el cuarto- Pero aunque está habitación es amplia, no cabrían más de 6 colchonetas. Vanessa pareció angustiarse. -Bueno.- Empezó a decir pensando en una solución. Ella estaba a cargo de este concurso. Su primera actividad como guía turística ¡Y todo estaba saliendo mal! Daisuke veía cada parte de la habitación. De la blanca pared sobresalía un circulo pequeño de metal, que al joven Motomiya llamó la atención. -¿Qué es esto?- Le preguntó a Vanessa señalando el aro con un dedo. La venezolana vio el aro de metal y sonrió. -Esos son unas alcayatas.- Empezó a explicar- allí se guindan. ¡ah!- La chica tuvo una idea puesto que el rostro se le iluminó- ¡Vuelvo en un momento! ¡No se vayan! Todos vieron como la rubia salía del cuarto con prisa. -Y bueno.- Dijo Tai- ¿Qué les parece? -Bueno.- Empezó Cody- No hemos estado mucho tiempo como para opinar. -Sí.- Dijo TK. -¿Colchonetas?- Preguntó Mimi con cara de que la idea no le gustaba- ¡Qué en este país no existen las camas! Vanessa llegó en ese momento con un chico moreno a su lado, ambos cargaban unas telas gruesas. -Chicos.- Dijo ella con gracia- 6 de ustedes dormirán en colchonetas, pero los otros seis dormirán en ¡hamacas!. Todos la miraron raro. -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó extrañada Sora. -Bueno- Explicó Vanessa mientras iba a las alcayatas y guindaba los extremos de la hamaca en dos alcayatas respectivamente-Es esto. Era como un gran y fuerte pedazo de tela, que guindaba de las alcayatas donde bien podía dormir una persona. Tachikawa puso una cara extraña. Taichi se acercó a la, dizque, cama, y allí se sentó. Apenas se echó un poco atrás cayó acostado. La hamaca se meció. -¡Ehh!- Dijo el antiguo portador del valor- ¡Me gusta esto! ¡Yo duermo aquí! La venezolana sonrió. Guindaron las 6 hamacas restantes. -Bueno,- Dijo Vanessa dizque satisfecha, después de que las colchonetas azules estuvieron puestas en el suelo- Me retiro, duerman bien, y ¡Nos vemos mañana!- La linda venezolana se fue de la habitación. Todos se miraron. -¡¡Yo duermo allí!!- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y señalaban distintas "camas" Luego, en una esquina pusieron las maletas. Sora dijo: -Bueno, ya que debemos cambiarnos, sugiero que las chicas son cambiemos en el baño, y los chicos afuera. Y así fue. Las niñas (Miyako, Hikari, Mimi Y Sora) estaban en el baño. Mientras que los chicos (Taichi, Yamato, Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru, Daisuke, Iory y Ken) Se cambiaban en la habitación. Una vez estuvieron todos cambiados, se acostaron es sus respectivas camas. Tai, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Kari y TK dormirían en las hamacas. Izzy, Ken, Yoley, Matt, Davis y Cody, dormirían en las colchonetas. -Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces Tai.- Le dijo el apuesto rubio Ishida mientras veía como su amigo del valor se mecía en su hamaca justo arriba de él. -Matt, ¡Despreocúpate!- Le dijo Tai desde arriba mientras que se cubría con la sábana y cerraba los ojos. -Sí.- Le respondió el rubio- ¡Más te vale! Sora sonrió. -¿Saben a lo que es muy difícil acostumbrarse? A no quitarte los zapatos antes de entrar. -¡Eso es cierto!- Respondió Yolei. -Es curioso.- Dijo Izzy mientras veía como la hamaca en la que se hallaba Mimi se mecía lentamente- Aunque me cansé de ella en el avión. ¡Extraño usar mi computadora! -¡Izzy!- Le dijeron todos a la vez. -Bueno, ya.- El pelirrojo tenía una gota en la cabeza. -Yo no volveré a montarme en un avión.- Dijo Joe suspirando mientras hacía que su hamaca se meciera con más fuerza. -¡Es cierto!- Lo apoyó Ken- ¡Fue un viaje largo y desesperante! -¡Además de todas las cosas que hicimos!- Dijo Cody recordando como cantaron y jugaron bobamente. -Creo que ese episodio deberíamos borrarlo de nuestra mente y no contárselo a nadie.- Dijo Kari mirando al techo. -Yo aun no entiendo- Dijo Yolei- ¿Cómo fue que de repente nos pusimos a dar vueltas suicidas por los aires.? -¡Eso también deberíamos borrarlo de nuestras jóvenes mentes!- Siguió TK- No tiene ninguna explicación, ¡Porque torturarnos con eso! El silencio se apoderó un momento del cuarto. Davis lo rompió observando como la hamaca de Sora se mecía debajo de él. -¿Saben lo que haría si me montara en una cosa de esas?- Dijo señalando las camas venezolanas- Me columpiaría muy duro ¡Será lo primero que haga mañana! A todos les salieron una gota en la cabeza. -Hasta mañana, Yoley- Se despidió Mimi dando la vuelta en su hamaca. -Hasta mañana, Cody- Respondió la morada. -Hasta mañana, Kari- Siguió Cody. -Hasta luego, TK- Se despidió la recién nombrada. -Mata ashita, Davis- Siguió Tk -Hasta luego, Tai- Siguió Daisuke siguiendo la cadena. -Chao, Matt. -Hasta mañana, Ken. -Hasta luego, Joe- Dijo Ken. -Hasta mañana, Sora. -Hasta luego, Izzy. -No vemos mañana. Mimi.- Koushiro fue el último el despedirse. Pasaron varios minutos. Casi todos estaban dormidos. Aun así, Ken no lo estaba. "Yoley" Pensó el chico Ichijjoji sonrojándose al pensar en su amiga. Ella, justamente, estaba a su lado derecho en otra colchoneta "¡Que linda eres!" Siguió en su mente "¡Pero que estoy pensando! Ella. Ella nunca me aceptaría. Creo. Pero igual. ¡Eres muy linda! Sé que al principio no fue mucha la atención que te puse, pero créeme que no sé el porque, ya que tan solo un idiota no se fijaría en ti. Pero, creo que tu, eres mi todo. ¡aahh Yoley! ¡Como quisiera que supieras lo que siento, y que ambos estuviéramos juntos!" Ken se sonrojó hasta más no poder. -¡¿Cómo le podré decir que me gusta?!- Se preguntó en silencio mientras daba la vuelta en su cama mirando hacía el lado opuesto de la chica. -Así que te gusta Yoley. Ken se sorprendió y se sonrojó al oír esa voz. Yamato Ishida había descubierto su secreto. Ken asintió en silencio. -Me parece bien que se lo quieras decir.- Siguió Matt mirándolo de reojo- Será lo mejor. Ella es una gran chica, y tu un estupendo chico. Ken se volvió a sonrojar. -Y.- Siguió el rubio viendo a Sora dormir con mucho amor reflejado en su rostro- Trata de no perderla. ¡Lucha hasta con lo que no quieras dañar!- Vio a Tai- Sin dañarlo.- Matt no era muy bueno para esto. Ken había captado el mensaje. -Sí- Le respondió- Gracias. Matt se volteó para dormir, pero luego de un segundo volvió a voltearse. -Oye.- Siguió el rubio- ¿Quién más lo sabe? -Bueno.- A Ken el rubor le permanecía- Davis, que le cuento todo, y Cody, que se dio cuenta. Y ahora tu. -Está a salvo conmigo.- Dijo sonriendo volteándose definitivamente para dormir. Ken fijo la vista el techo con una sonrisa, y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que lo hacía ver encantador. Luego de unos minutos, cerró los ojos vencido por el sueño.  
  
Fin del capitulo 5.  
  
Notas de Autora: Cómo está quedando?? Espero que muy bien, y que les este gustando. Bueno, esta capitulo no quedó muy bueno, pero, como siempre digo, quedó! Y bueno.  
  
A la chica le puse Vanessa por no dejar, y porque me gusta mucho el nombre, no por poner a alguien en el fic. ¡Y lo digo en serio!!  
  
¡Ah! Estoy segura que se deben estar preguntando. ¿Por qué lo niños elegidos entienden español cuando tan solo hablan japonés?? ¡Pues bien! Después de la última batalla en el 2002, decidieron estudiar y aprender castellano por si acaso. ¿Se entiende esta idea inventada sin pies ni cabeza? Bueno, ya veré.  
  
Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia.  
  
¡Dedicado a todas las personas venezolanas que ven Digimon!!!!  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, o críticas a mi largo, ridículo pero súper querido e-mail: zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com  
  
Nos vemos.  
  
Zelshamada. 


	6. Despiértense!

**DIGIMON. **

**Los niños elegidos van a… ¿****Ven****ezu****ela****? **

**Capitulo 6.**

**"Despiértense" **

  Sora fue la primera en levantarse a la mañana siguiente. Tardó un poco en bajarse de la Hamaca, ya que esta se movía mucho. 

 Cuando Puso un pie en el piso rió al ver a Davis durmiendo en el suelo en vez de la colchoneta. Pero la carcajada que su tuvo que aguantar, fue al ver a Tai con la cara pegada totalmente a la tela de la hamaca, pero…. Estaba tan hundido, que eran tan solo centímetros y una gruesa tela lo que separaba la cara de Tai y la de Matt. La mano de Tai estaba caída en el hombro del rubio. Era una escena graciosa. 

 La chica que antiguamente portaba el amor se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara. 

 Cuando entró se sorprendió al ver sus cabellos tan rebeldemente parados. Tomó rápidamente un cepillo y empezó a peinarse. 

-Lo que pasa cuando no duermo bien…- Se dijo mientras se veía más arreglada.

La esperanza se despertó en ese momento. 

 TK tenía el cabello más enredado que nunca. Se bajó de un salto de la hamaca, más dormido que despierto. 

 Luego de pasar cuidadosamente por encima de todas las colchonetas, y por encima de Davis, llegó a la puerta del baño. 

 Sora salió en ese momento.  

-Hondassnnmms…- Saludó Takeru mientras se metía en el baño. 

-Hola…- Saludó la pelirroja, saliendo del baño ya vestida. 

 Sora pareció buscar algo adentro del equipaje de Kari. Había algo que no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer. 

 Adentro de su cartera, Sora tomó la cámara de la dueña de Gatomon. 

 Le quitó el forro, y puso en el foco la escena que había visto antes. 

 Un flash relució en la habitación. Izzy se movió un poco. 

 A Sora se le iluminó la sonrisa. 

Luego, volvió a guardar la cámara en su sitio. 

 TK salió del baño luego de algunos minutos. Ya estaba vestido, y, después de peinarse con los dedos al estilo de Brad Pitt (Kawaii ambos!!! ^_^), se colocó una peculiar gorra sobre su cabeza. 

 Sora rió un poco. 

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó bien esta vez el rubio Takaishi. 

-¡Muy bien! 

 El estómago de TK rugió bajo su franela turquesa y amarilla. 

-¡Vaya!- Dijo tocándose el estómago- Creo que… tengo hambre… 

-Yo también -respondió Sora francamente. 

 TK observó la habitación. Rió entre dientes al ver a su hermano. 

-¿Qué te parece si bajamos a comer?- 

-Me parece bien… 

Sora buscó un papel donde escribió una nota para los chicos diciendo donde estarían TK y ella.    

 Ambos salieron de la habitación. 

Luego de caminar un poco por el pasillo, salieron a un jardín, donde una honda de calor les llegó. 

 El ambiente era agradable, pero caluroso. Ya eran las 9 de la mañana, y había muchas familias disfrutando en una piscina chica. 

-¡Luego me meteré en la piscina!- Dijo el menor haciendo que la chica sonriera con ingenuidad. 

-Sí…- Dijo ella sintiendo nuevamente el calor- Yo también…

Luego de caminar por los jardines, vieron una especie de cabaña hecha de troncos y paja. 

 Una chica morena los recibió con una sonrisa:

-¡Hola!- Les dijo- Bienvenidos a "La churuata" El restaurante de comida criolla… 

 Takaishi y Takenoushi (Se parecen mucho!)sonrieron. Ellos no sabían nada de la comida venezolana, pero les gustaría probarla. 

-Síganme…- Les dijo la camarera. 

 Los sentó en una mesa circular para 4 personas. 

-¿Qué desean?- Preguntó tomando una libreta. 

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse. 

-Bueno…- Habló TK- ¿Qué tienen? 

 La chica sonrió. 

-Bien, se ve que no son de aquí… 

-Venimos de Japón…- Respondió Sora. 

-¡Vaya! ¡Japón! Eso debe ser muy bonito…- La chica hizo una pausa- Si gustan puedo traerles algo que les aseguro que estará delicioso… A menos que deseen una comida venezolana en particular…

Sora sonrió. 

-No… 

-¡Sí!- TK estaba decidido- ¡Tráiganos lo que guste en una buena porción! 

-De acuerdo chicos… 

 La muchacha se fue dejándolos solos. 

-Son personas muy agradables…- Le dijo Sora. 

-Sí- Takeru sonreía- ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué nos traerán?

-No lo sé….- Le respondió el amor- No conocemos para nada el menú…

-¡Espero que sea rico…- 

 La chica apareció en ese momento con una buena bandeja de comida. 

-Bien…- Empezó a explicar mientras ponía en la mesa la comida- Estas, son empanadas… 

-¿Cómo las empanadas chinas?- Preguntó TK observando la comida. 

-¡Yo que sé!- Le respondió la chica- ¡Sé que esto sabe deliciosos! ¡Querrán más después!     

Una voz de otra mesa llamó a la chica. 

-Disfruten…- Se despidió ella. 

Sora tomó una empanada con una servilleta. La comida era algo grasosa. 

-¡A comer!- Dijo TK mientras mordía el alimento con hambre, pero un poco dudoso. 

Al morder, se dieron cuenta que ambas eran de queso blanco. ¡Nunca habían comido queso _blanco_! 

 A la esperanza y al amor les gustó el sabor. 

-¡Delicioso!- Dijo la pelirroja. 

-¡Aja!- Le respondió el rubio comiendo más. 

 La chica llegó de nuevo: 

-¿Les gusta?- Preguntó, ambos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente mientras seguían comiendo- Esas son de queso, pero estas- Dijo señalando otro montoncito- Son de casón, y esta de carne… Si quieren aderezo… la guasacaca es divina 

TK y Sora la miraron raro, pero tan solo probando dirían si les gustaba o no. 

 Luego de la de queso, probaron la de carne. 

 Era de carne desmechada. 

-Está también está muy sabrosa- Dijo Takenoushi devorándolo todo. 

-Sí- Le respondió TK echándole aderezo- Y este aderezo de cualacaca está genial… 

-Es gua-sa-ca-ca- Le corrigió Sora costándole un poco pronunciar el nombre.

-Bueno.. ¡Eso! 

 La siguiente era de casón. 

Cuando la probaron les gustó mucho, al igual que las otras. La chica les explicó que el casón era una especie de tiburón muy pequeña. 

 A ambos les dio algo de pena estar comiéndose un tiburón… ¡Pero que rayos! Estaba delicioso. 

 Luego de saciar su hambre, decidieron que era mejor llevarles esta comida a los chicos. 

-Bueno…- Le dijo Sora a la chica- ¿Podría ponernos unas…. 

-¿20?- Dijo TK como sacando cuentas. 

-…25 empanadas para llevar?- Siguió Sora. 

 La chica los miró extrañada. 

-Bueno…- Respondió dudosa. 

 Cuando ya todo estaba listo, ambos chicos se pararon, y se regresaron a la habitación. 

 El camino por los jardines era lindo. 

 TK vio el balcón de su habitación. 

 Se asomaron ambos chicos allí, ya que ni siquiera tenía cortinas.

 Koushiro, que era quien dormía en la colchoneta pegado a la ventana-balcón de la planta baja, se dio la vuelta abriendo los ojos un poco, ya estaba despierto, pero aun no quería levantarse. 

 Cuando abrió un poco los ojos, por el balcón, vio al rubio Takaishi haciéndole morisquetas al pelirrojo. 

 Izzy, que estaba acabándose de despertar, se asustó al ver aquella cara que le hacía TK, que era graciosa pero fea. 

 El chico se paró de un salto defensivo.  

-¡Ah!- Dijo él parándose de su cama. 

 Este hecho provocó una reacción en cadena. 

   Cuando el conocimiento se paró, tumbó a Joe, que dormía encima de él, de su hamaca, dando a parar al suelo. 

 Pero, al lado derecho de la hamaca de    Joe, durmiendo en colchoneta, estaba Yoley. La antigua sinceridad cayó encima de la joven haciendo que ambos se despertaran sobresaltados, y sonrojados. 

 Ichijjoji, que ya se había levantado, vio toda la escena. Ken entendía que Joe había caído por accidente sobre Miyako, lo que no entendía era porque todavía estaba sobre Miyako. 

 El chico se puso celoso un momento. Luego trató a ayudar a Jyou. 

 Trató a pararlo, pero estaba muy enredado con la sábana. 

 Cuando al fin todos estuvieron bien, Izzy dijo: 

-Lo siento… 

 Sora y TK aun estaban afuera esperando para que les abrieran. 

-Ábreles…- Les dijo Yolei tomando sus lentes. 

-Lo siento mucho…- Se disculpó Joe tomando sus anteojos y colocándoselos. 

-No te preocupes…- Le respondió la morada.

 Koushiro les abrió la puerta con pena: 

-Perdón…- Se disculpó. 

-No te preocupes…- Dijo Sora entrando al cuarto- Nosotros también te pedimos perdón… 

 Ken ayudó a parar a Miyako del suelo, la chica estaba muy sonrojada. 

 Cody lo miraba todo divertido desde un rincón de la habitación. 

 Tk, puso encima de una mini mesa de madera que tenían pegada a la pared la comida venezolana que le había traído a sus amigos. 

 Cuando el chico rubio pasó por al lado al trozo de piso en donde Davis dormía, el moreno se movió. 

 Daisuke abrió sus lindos ojos, y observó una bolsa que despida un olor de comida. El chico se levantó sin pensarlo mucho. 

 Dio un largo bostezo mientras que se estiraba, luego se talló el ojo derecho con la mano, y sin importarle mucho nadie se dirigió a TK: 

 -¡Trameron comija! ¡Dien! 

El chico se tambaleaba, cualquiera juraría que Motomiya estaba dormido. 

 El moreno se sentó en el suelo, estaba algo mareado por pararse tan rápido. Volvió a bostezar. 

 A todos los chicos, que estaban despiertos, les salieron unas gotas de sudor en la nuca. TK lo miró de forma graciosa. 

 Kari, que ya estaba despierta, le dijo a Davis como si se dirigiera a un cachorro. 

 -Ven Davis…- Le decía la dueña de la luz con una sonrisa mientras que pegaba pequeñas y poco ruidosas palmadas- ¡Ven Daisuke-kun! 

   El chico pareció embobarse un poco más, y, como si fuera un bebé, se fue gateando hasta donde estaba Hikari diciendo: 

 -Dime… Dime… - 

 La chica Yagami sonrió. 

 -Ve al baño…- Dijo mientras que señalaba el baño y Davis entraba en él- ¡Te despiertas! Te das cuenta de tus antiguos actos, te lavas la cara, y te vistes… ¿De acuerdo? 

 -Sí…- Dijo el chico mientras que se paraba con la ayuda de lavamanos, claro que, no vio un mini charco de agua que había en el suelo, lo pisó, y se agarró más fuerte del lavamanos para no caer, dejando una escena muy graciosa, y a un ya despertado Daisuke. 

 Kari cerró la puerta en ese momento con gracia. 

 -¡Dotes femeninos!- Dijo Izzy casi en un suspiro. 

 -Mmmm- Dijo Joe- Hablando en serio…. ¿Qué trajeron para comer? 

 Sora y Takeru sonrieron. 

-- 

Luego de que ya, los que se habían despertado comieran. Que Davis saliera de baño sonrojado, y se comiera 5 empanadas, y que solo quedaran tres personas durmiendo (Mimi, Tai y Matt), los chicos se sentaron en las colchonetas a charlar un rato, mientras que Davis se mecía como si fuera un niño en la hamaca que debía pertenecer a Sora.

 Después de algunos minutos, el rubio Ishida se empezó a mover a punto de despertar. Todos los presentes pararon cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo para ver al apuesto cantante, aquello sería algo que no querrían perder. 

 Yamato empezó a moverse un poco haciendo ruidos en su colchoneta, poco a poco empezó a abrir sus espectaculares ojos azules. 

 La escena para Matt era muy borrosa. Podía ver justo arriba de él, una especie de tela con forma de una cara humana muy conocida para él. Sentía una mano que tomaba su hombro. Y la cara dibujada en la tela estaba ligeramente separada de la de él. 

 Abrió los ojos al triple al recordar donde estaba, y quien estaba durmiendo arriba de él. 

 -¡Aaahahha!- Gritó el rubio mientras que se movía frenéticamente para que Taichi despertara y se le quitara de encima. 

 Ishida se paró de su colchoneta con torpeza y gracia a la vez. 

 El chico Yagami, (Taichi), se paró de golpe, como si ya estuviera preparado, de la hamaca con cara de sueño cortado, diciendo tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. 

 -¡¡La tercera guerra mundial!! ¡¡¡Nos INVADEN!!

  Matt estaba algo sonrojado, Tai aun no estaba muy conciente, y todo el cuarto se estaba riendo. 

 -¡Baka Tai!- Le dijo Yamato. 

 Taichi lo miró de forma interrogativa. 

Iory sintió como de la hamaca en donde dormía Mimi, salían las palabras en un tono alto y molesto en la voz: 

 -¡Dejen dormir en paz a la gente! ¡Bakas! 

 Fin del capitulo 6. 

Notas de Autora: 

 Mmmmmmm… Pensé que este capitulo iba a quedar mejor,… Pero veo que quedó mal… ¡Bueno! Lo que siempre digo ¡Quedó!

Creo que pongo muy mal a mi querido Davis ¬¬ ¡Me doy rabia yo misma! Como fue posible que lo humillé haciendo que Kari lo tratara así… ¡Que pasa conmigo! Kaishi, mátame sis! @_@

 Bien, apenas y llegaron a Caracas, ¡Ahora es que falta! Bueno, espero que sigan leyendo, y que les guste. 

 ¡Dedicado a todos los venezolanos de ven Digimon!!!

 Mi e-mail, para los que quieran es: 

  zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com 

Mi MSN:

zelshamada@hotmail.com 

¡Sigan en sintonía!

Zelshamada.


	7. Un día de Descanso

**DIGIMON. **

**Los niños elegidos van a… ¿****Ven****ezu****ela****? **

**Capitulo 7.**

**"Un día de descanso" **

Ya no quedaban dormidos en la habitación de los niños elegidos. Todos habían comido y vestido. Estaban listos para salir. 

 Todos salieron de la habitación amontonándose en el pasillo, que era muy pequeño para 12 personas una al lado de la otra. 

 Todos traían sus ropas normales, y en clima algo caluroso, no es muy recomendable. Iban a un paso normal a juntarse en el lobby del hotel. Parecían, más que todo, una mafia. Los 12 chicos traían puestos lentes oscuros, con caras serias, o medio burlonas, los que les daban un aspecto de cuidado. 

 Vanessa llegó en ese momento vestida con un pantalón largo y una camisa de tirantes. Jyou se sonrojó un poco. 

 -¡Buenos días!- Saludó la chica rubia sonriente y con ánimos.

 -Buenos días…- Respondieron todos. 

 -¿Ya comieron? 

 -¡Sí!- Dijeron TK y Davis al mismo tiempo. 

 Vanessa sonrió. 

 -Y…- Preguntó Mimi- ¿Hoy que vamos a hacer? 

 Vanessa la miró algo extrañada, más no dudó en responder. 

 -Bueno, yo estaba pensado en que, como deben estar cansados por el viaje de ayer, nos podíamos quedar hoy en el hotel disfrutando… Y a la noche ir a un parque de diversiones que abrió hace algún tiempo… 

 Todos se miraron entre ellos buscando respuestas. 

 -Bueno…- Dijo Ken- Yo creo que nos podemos quedar a descansar… 

 -Pero…- Empezó Mimi- Yo pensaba ir a centros comerciales, comerme un helado, ver una película o algo así. 

 -Mimi…- Dijo Tai- Eso lo haces siempre… Estamos en un nuevo país… ¡Hagamos cosas diferentes! 

 La chica Tachikawa miró a otro lado como ofendida. 

 -Miren…- Siguió Vanessa- Porque no, mejor, yo llevo a los que quieran ir a centros comerciales, y los demás, si quieren, se quedan aquí… 

 -Bueno…

 -Eso me gustaría más… 

La chica venezolana sonrió. 

 -¡Perfecto!- Hizo una leve pausa- Mmmm… Son las 12 del mediodía, les parece mejor comer y luego salir… ¿O comer afuera? 

 -¡Comer afuera!- Respondió Yolei con ánimos. 

 -¿Y los demás? 

 -Comeremos aquí…- Respondió Matt mientras que se estiraba en su silla.

 -¡Sí! 

 -Bueno- Siguió Vanessa. 

 -¿Oye, Vanessa?- Le preguntó Joe.

La chica sonrió ante el chico. 

 -Acortémoslo ¿Sí?- Dijo la rubia- Díganme Vane…

 El joven Kido se sonrojó un poco más. 

 -Bueno, Vane…- Siguió- ¿Cuándo tendremos nuestras habitaciones? 

 Un silencio general se hizo presente, todos estaban interesados por las respuestas.

 -¡Cierto!- Dijo Vane chasqueando sus dedos- Ya tienen libres sus habitaciones… 

 La sonrisa se le iluminó a todos. 

-Son tres habitaciones…- Siguió la rubia- 4 personas por habitación… Si gustan, antes de salir, se arreglan en las habitaciones…

 -¡Sí! ¡Por favor! ¡Sí! 

 Y así fue. 

 Eran tres cuartos grandes, con 4 camas matrimoniales, y aire acondicionado. Las tres habitaciones eran continuas.

 Las chicas, (Yolei, Sora, Kari y Mimi) se arreglaron en la primera habitación. 

 Los menores elegidos, se arreglaron en la segunda (Davis, Ken, Cody y TK) 

 Y los restantes, se instalaron en la cuarta (Tai, Matt, Joe, e Izzy) 

 Luego de salir, alborotarse, y acomodarse (¿Quién entendió eso?), Mimi, Yolei, Sora, y, aunque suene increíble, Joe, se fueron a un centro comercial que Vanessa les había dicho. 

 Los demás se quedaron, en definitiva, la piscina, los llamaba a gritos. 

 Todos los que se habían quedado estaban en sus cuartos arreglándose. 

 En la segunda habitación… (La de los menores, por así decirles…) 

 Ken y los demás se estaban vistiendo para ir a la piscina del hotel. 

 Divis tenía sus pequeños problemas… 

En su maleta, estaban guardadas muchas cosas de playa y piscina, entre eso, estaban unos flotadores, que parecían de bebes. 

 -¿Qué es eso Davis?- Le preguntó TK divertido mientras que señalaba el flotador para los hombros. 

 Daisuke se sonrojó. 

-¡Bueno!- Respondió- ¡Mi mamás los metió! No pude hacer nada… 

  -Davis…- Siguió el pequeño Cody- ¿Sabes nadar? Si no yo te enseño… 

 -¡Hay que niños!- Gritó el moreno medio desesperado- ¡Sí sé nadar! Pero le prometí a mi mamá que los usaría… 

 Ken movió la cabeza negativamente con resignación, y muy divertido. 

 -¡Tu prometes unas cosas! 

 Mientras todos se cambiaban, Davis se sentó en un rincón del cuarto y empezó a inflar sus flotadores. 

 Luego de muchos minutos, al fin había terminado con uno, pero, cuando el chico Motomiya festejaba que había inflado un flotador, Takeru pisó mal, y, como casi cae encima de Davis, este soltó el flotador, para empezar de nuevo de 0. 

 -¡Estúpido, PB!- Se quejaba el moreno. 

 -¡Ya te pedí perdón!- Le dijo el rubio.  

 -Lo que tu digas… 

 Luego, Davis volvió a su tarea de inflar los flotadores. Al cabo de un rato, se podía ver a un Daisuke que se movía frenéticamente buscando aire, el chico casi se asfixiaba. Su cara, de repente, mostraba distintos colores, del rojo al azul, de azul a morado, del morado al verde, del verde al rojo, del rojo al amarillo, del amarillo al naranja, y así iba.

 Luego de un rato:

 -Daisuke…- Le decían sus tres amigos a Davis- Ya estamos listos, y queremos irnos.

 -¡Sí! ¡Adelántense!- Les gritó el moreno del baño- ¡Yo los alanzo! 

 Después de la corta conversación, la habitación se quedó en silencio, a no ser por los ruidos extraños que de ves en cuando salían del baño. 

 Al cabo de unos minutos, el apuesto chico Motomiya salió del baño. Después, caminando con dificultad, se dirigió a la puerta, y salió de la habitación. 

 Ya que era un segundo piso… No fue tan incómodo. Davis lanzó un suspiro al sentir la brisa caliente que le chocaba el cuerpo. 

 Se montó en el ascensor, con toda la gente mirándolo raro, y se bajó en la piscina. 

 Salió al patio con discreción, aunque no sirvieran de nada los intentos del moreno por no llamar la atención. Es que, ver a un chico apuesto de 14 años con esa pinta… No era para menos. 

 El vestuario de nuestro amigo estaba bien. Uno de esos shorts largo con flores hawaianas, en azul oscuro era su traje de baño, hasta allí, todo era normal. Como ya lo he mencionado antes, Motomiya prometió usar los flotadores, y él era un chico de palabra.

 ¡Pues sí! Él estaba usando los flotadores. Eran dos flotadores de bebe alrededor de sus brazos en naranja chillón, un flotador de patito en la cintura, y unas chapaletas verdes que le impedían moverse con libertad. 

 La música que sonaba en la piscina, era la que por lo general les ponen a las chicas malas, pero sexys, del cine. (Ya saben "Tan, ta, tan, tan, tan, tan, papam!" jeje! ^^UUU ¡Que mal! (¡Que patético!)) 

 Un grupo de chicas en bikini, empezaron a señalar al moreno haciendo que este se sonrojara. 

 Otro grupo de chicas se empezó a reír con algo de fuerzas entre pequeños "¡Qué lindo!" "¡Está cuchi!" Dichos muy bajamente.

 A Davis pareció retumbarle en la cabeza las risas de las chicas, y, más la canción sonando. Quien sabe que haría el moreno. 

 Daisuke reaccionó rápido. Con destreza se quitó todo de un solo golpe quedando un Davis sonrojado, y, a pesar de la personalidad de este, algo molesto. 

 "¡Nunca!" Pensaba Davis mientras que caminaba como si fuera un robot con mala cara "Volveré a prometer algo ¡Jamás! A menos que sea Kari… O Tai… O Ken… O Cody… O Yolei… O Sora… O Izzy… O Joe… ¡Bueno! OK! Tendré que prometer cosas algún día!" Al parecer el mal humor se le había bajado. 

-- 

 Por otra parte de la piscina, un rubio y una chica de tez clara, tomaban sol acostados en un silla de playa, respectivamente. 

 Hikari traía un bikini de short corto rojo, mientras que Yamato, traía puesto uno de esos shorts que utilizan los chicos como trajes de baño (Los mismo de Davis, solo que azul claro) 

 Cada chica que pasaba se le quedaba mirando al rubio que traía lentes de sol y los ojos cerrados tendido en su silla al sol. Y a los chicos también le pasaba lo mismo, solo que con Kari. 

 En eso la conversación que traían dos chicas tomó la atención de ambos chicos. 

 -Sí…- Dijo una- Era un chico muy lindo… Traía salvavidas por todos lados, ¡Se veía tierno! 

 -¡Aja!- Siguió la otra- Era una belleza de chico… Me gustaría verlo de nuevo… 

 La primera chica le dio un golpe a la otra mientras que señalaba a Matt. La otra joven volteó. 

 -Bueno…- Dijo- Ese mal no está…- Siguió- ¡Más yo me quedo con el de los flotadores! ¿Sí? 

 -¡Pereces asalta cunas! 

 -¡No me importa!- Siguió la chica desconocida mientras que se sonrojaba- ¡Era lindo!

 Las dos chicas pasaron de largo siguiendo su conversación. 

 -¿Chico de flotadores?- Preguntó Kari al rubio. 

 Él encogió los hombros.  

 -¡No sé! 

Luego de eso llegó Tai, que traía los mismos pantalones que todos, solo que verdes. El pelos necios se estaba tomando una piña colada. 

 -¿Saben?- Le dijo a su amigo y hermana- Escuché algo sobre "El chico tierno de los flotadores" ¿Quién será? 

 -No lo sabemos, Tai…- Respondió su hermana con pereza. 

 El chico volvió a tomar de su piña colada por el pitillo, de forma mecánica, era una escena con gracia. 

 -También oí que estaba sometido… 

 -¿Cómo así?- Preguntó Matt mientras que se bajaba un poco sus lentes de sol. 

 -¡Yo no sé!- Respondió el chico Yagami- Expresiones raras que los venezolanos usan… 

 Matt y Kari se miraron extrañados. Ambos hicieron una mueca como de "¡OK!"

 Tai siguió caminando con gracia y su piña colada. Por un momento tuvo un parecido muy grande con "Edo" el de Cawboy Bebop. (Aunque ya, de por sí, se asemejan, aunque hay diferencias… Muy marcadas) 

 Davis llegó en ese momento con una cara de perro indescriptible. (Es decir, estaba molesto) 

 -¿Qué te pasó, Davis?- Le preguntó Matt. 

 -¿A mí? ¡Nada!- Respondió el chico tomando su versión despreocupada de nuevo. 

-¿Y por qué traías la cara de amargado?- Preguntó la dueña de la luz. 

-¿Cara de amargado? ¿Yo?… Mmmm… ¡No sé!- El chico parecía feliz. 

 -¡Oye!- Siguió Yamato.

 -¿Sabes algo del chico de los flotadores?- Siguió Kari dándole sumo interés a la conversación mientras se sentaba, y se quitaba los lentes. 

 -¿Chico de los flotadores?- Se peguntó Davis. 

 -¡Sí!- Siguió Yamato mientras que no le daba importancia- Es un tema que está a la moda… 

 En ese momento, como si las hubieran invocado, varios grupos de chicas de dos en dos salieron hablando. "¡Sí! El chico de los flotadores" "Los tenía por todo el cuerpo" "¡Era la merma!" Y demás expresiones que los venezolanos utilizan, que en sí, ellos no podían entender. 

 Al moreno le vino una imagen a la cabeza ¡La de él! De nuevo la cara de perro se hizo presente mientras que se acostaba en una silla y se ponía sus lentes de sol casi y por simple rabia. 

 -¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Kari. 

 El apuesto chico Ishida volvió a encogerse los hombros. 

 -Oigan…- Llegó Ken salido de la nada, como un detective- ¿Han oído hablar de "El chico del flotador"? 

 -¡No!- Respondió Davis secamente.  

 -¡Ah, bueno!- Respondió mientras se iba "Entonces sí era Davis… ¡Ja! Cody le ganó la apuesta a TK!" 

 El chico Takaishi llegó en ese momento con un collar de pukas en el cuello, y unos lentes de sol, que lo hacían ver ¡kawaii!!

 El chico traía su short de traje de baño amarillo con azul. (Como ya lo dije… ¡Kawaii! ^^) 

 -Oye…- Le dijo a Davis- ¿Y tus flotadores? Porque eran muchos, además de que te tardaste media eternidad en inflarlos.. ¡jaja! 

 Daisuke le envió una mirada de furia a TK, quien no la recibió gracias a los lentes de sol. 

 -¡Ya pues!- Dijo- ¡No quiero saber nada sobre el "Chico flotador" ¡No se sigan burlando!

 Los dos hermanos rubios, y la chica canela se sorprendieron sentándose todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Davis? ¿Davis era el chico del flotador del que todas hablaban? ¿Él? ¿Él era el lindo? ¿¡Quien lo hubiera creído!? 

 -¡No!- Dijo Tk- ¡Cody ganó la apuesta! Jamás pensé que tú eras del que estaban hablando… 

 -¿Qué clases de cosas decían?- Preguntó Daisuke preocupado. 

 Los tres chicos se miraron las caras. 

 -Nada en especial…

 -Nada resaltante… 

 -Solo te nombraban… 

 -Ni te lo creas todo…

 Al moreno, al parecer, le entraron ánimos de nuevo. 

 -¡Aahh!- Suspiró- ¡Pensé que eran cosas de más tema! 

 -¡No vale! 

 -Bueno…- Siguió el moreno mientras que se paraba de su asiento- Iré a tomar un refresco… ¡Ahí se ven!

 Luego de que el moreno se hubo ido, los tres chicos dialogaron: 

 -¿Era Davis?

 -¡Que decepción!- Kari miró hacia otro lado. 

 -¡No lo hubiera creído! 

 -Me hubiera gustado tomarle una foto… 

 -¡Nos reiríamos mucho!

 -Sí…- Dijo Kari con una gota en la cabeza.

Fin de la primera parte del 7º Capitulo! O.ó

**Notas de autora:**

 ^^U Jeje! ._.U Pues, disculpen! Pero, como verán esta iba a ser muuuy largo sí no lo cortaba! ^^U Jeje... o.ó No me odien o dejen de leer...

 ._.U Disculpen!! u_ú Prometo hacerlo mejor!! Lo prometo!!! T____T Confíen en mi.

 Esta historia, va dedicada, a todos los venezolanos que ven Digimon, ^^U Y sobre todo a los que he conocido a través de este fic!! XDD

 Comentarios, a mi e-mail:

zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com

 Mi MSN: ^^

zelshamada@hotmail.com 

 **OPERACIÓN: ***Novatos* ^^ ¡A su servicio!!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
